


An Extract from Lady Heather's Diary

by scribblenubbin



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F, mentions of collars, mentions of roles of submissives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblenubbin/pseuds/scribblenubbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written just before  Catherine arrives at the Dominion for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Extract from Lady Heather's Diary

26th June  
  
  
There are days when I wonder if in taking Catherine on, I’ve bitten off more than I can chew. Admittedly, as far as submissives go, she’s a prize possession that many other mistresses would love to get their hands on, but she’s also strong-willed, impetuous, finds it hard to take orders. And yet… she’s so eager to please me. When Catherine obeys she does so with perfection, rarely moving too slowly or missing a single instruction. When she behaves herself, Catherine is the perfect pet.  
  
I have to admit I was shocked when she agreed to be collared. I never thought I’d see the day. But the way her eyes lit up when I opened the box containing the two collars, made me realise just how certain she is about her role as submissive. I teased her with them, singing her praises as if I was talking about another of my pets. I made her think that if she wanted to earn them she would have to reach a higher level of my esteem. The whole time testing her ability to realise that whilst the submissive holds the power, the Domme is the one who decides when it is time to offer the privilege of ownership. Ultimately though, it is up to the submissive to choose.  
  
Catherine’s eyes grew sullen as I continued to talk about this wonderful woman who would be offered the collars. The one to be worn within my Dominion, a thick leather strip with my monogram emblazoned in silver at the front, and the smaller leather thong with it’s single white bead that could be worn in the outside world without suspicion. The single bead showing that the submissive had reached a certain level. Others of varying colours are added as the submissive progresses. I’ve never seen a submissive so disappointed in their achievements. When I could hold it in no longer I raised her head and told her that they were meant for her. But that with them came great responsibility.  
  
I told her that I expected her to realise, that accepting the collars would mean accepting my ownership of her. That I would require her to behave, particularly in public and that any behaviour to the contrary, whether she was becoming too rebellious or full of herself, and I will not hesitate in taking them back. Catherine accepted the terms without hesitation. She told me that she desires no other Mistress, that she is ready to accept my ownership and that in doing so she is placing her trust in me. It was a good answer, and no less than I’d expect from my favourite submissive.  
  
I haven’t told her that she’s my favourite, that would only lead to her becoming more troublesome, I’m sure. But the truth is my affection for Catherine has deepened beyond the affection I normally feel for my regular submissives. Maybe I should have said no when she approached me about it. After our first meeting, we bumped into each other a few times and that led to us arranging to meet away from work, we became friends. Both of us mothers, both of us strong-willed women seeking company away from work. It took a little over a year for her to ask me if I would consider dominating her, it took me less than an hour to agree. But now… as much as I know we’re both enjoying the experience, I wonder if I shouldn’t have gone with my instincts and trained her as a Domme. It would mean that my feelings towards her were more appropriate.  
  
As a Domme, my first rule is never to fall for any of my submissives, my staff or my clients, but Catherine was a friend first. And now… now I am tempted to say that… no. I can’t even bring myself to write it here, if I do, it’ll be true and that would only cause problems. What I will say is that I love her rebellious streak, even though as a Mistress I shouldn’t. Maybe I let her get away with more than I let my other submissives get away with, but then… she’s Catherine, with her strawberry-blond hair, blue eyes, fabulous body, wicked smile…. She’s gotten under my skin alright. But she’ll never know. I won’t tell her, because it would break the boundaries between us and because I know she doesn’t reciprocate the feelings…  
  
I’ll stop there, before I allow myself to say something that I’ll regret, that and I need to get ready. She’ll be here in an hour, and I need to prepare myself.


End file.
